Through Karupin's Eyes
by moodychan
Summary: Fuji thinks that he's finally going to experience a fun love life when Ryoma agreed to go out with him, unfortunately Karupin doesn't think that way. Revising Chpt 6
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Through Karupin's Eyes

* * *

It was morning again. Not that she actually _knew_ what this so-called morning thingy, it was just a term that she had grown so accustomed to. Oh btw, She loathed it, whatever it was.

She decided to curl closer to the only heat-radiating object in that room, object being a young boy sleeping next to her so peacefully, and rubbed her face to the boy's arm. She didn't know why but it surely gave her a mood boast for the entire day if she did that. A soft moan came from the boy's lip and he absentmindedly took her closer and caress her back for a while, making her purred. Excited with the gentle treatment the other gave her, she decided to show her gratitude.

"Meow.."

"Yeah, Karupin. You're a good girl…" He muttered under his breath without even bothering to look his talking opponent. Suddenly the young tennis prodigy snapped his eyes open and quickly find the only clock in the room, a small green alarm clock, which alarm he soon noticed was not set last night. No wonder he didn't hear that annoying 'pipipipipi' noise this morning.

"Che. I'm late again…"

With that, the half sleepy Echizen Ryoma hesitantly uncover his blanket, causing the pretty Himalayan feline landed herself on the ground, and rushed to the bathroom. See? She loathed morning because around this time of the day, _everyday_, her master, Ryo-chan, would ditch her like that to meet this person called 'Morning Practice'(1). And they were just going to spend some intimate time together. What a shame..

Yes, she was calling her master by 'Ryo-chan'. She learnt that in this place, people were calling each other's name by their last name so she was _supposed_ to call her master by 'Echizen'. But then again, there were a lot of 'Echizen's in this house which made it kind of stupid to call all of them by 'Echizen' and also it's not like her master would know that she was calling him 'Ryo-chan' now would he? If cats had a complex facial muscle, Karupin would be making a 'smirk' at that thought. Unfortunately, they didn't.

After a lot of cursing and sound of objects falling from their proper place later, her Ryo-chan was neat and cute as ever and ready to dash to school. Hm, sometimes she was curious with what happened beyond the bathroom door and was tempted to take a look inside, her master wouldn't mind anyway she thought evilly, but being a fine bred feline as she was, she was not going to do such thing. Yet.

She ran toward the small opening from the door, luckily Ryo-chan didn't forget to let the door half-opened for her like the other day. She would starve to death if that nanako girl didn't go look for her before she went to _school_ (she noticed that nanako use another term whenever she's referring to her school but it was a difficult word, she couldn't remember what it was(2)). As she aimed for the dining room, she heard a loud 'Ittekimasu' followed by a sound of door cracked.

Well, normally, she would just kill the time by licking herself for hours, scratching that old geezer book until it became small pieces of paper(3) (she was sure that the book had a specific name and she guessed vaguely that it was not _really_ a book since something called 'book' was _good_ while _that_ book tend to drive people crazy, one having that eerie smile on his face whenever he took a look at the book and the other a.k.a. Ryo-chan would yell frantically about some 'hentai oyaji'), or something a normal cat would do like playing with a nekojarashi or messed the half-finished sweater that nanako hid in her room since last winter. But today, she was not going to do something _normal_. Instead of waiting Ryo-chan for several long painful hours later, she decided to follow her master to school and meet this 'Morning Practice' that had captivated her boy's attention.

She was just about to leave the house when suddenly nanako called her. She swore she would pretend like she didn't hear her if not by the fact that Nanako was saying her most favorite words aside than 'Ryoma', her master's name.

"Karupin. Your food is ready."

Oh well, one could not do anything on an empty stomach. After all, she had already gone to Ryoma's school before because of some '_accident'_(4) so it would make things easier for her. And with that, she ran toward the dining room again.

* * *

Through Karupin's Eyes

* * *

"Stupid morning practice. Why do we have to practice this early in the morning? How come I'm the only one who's late?" Ryoma grumbled as he did his laps around the tennis court. Apparently, Tezuka had caught him late. Again. And he ordered him to do 30 laps. Again. He had been late for two weeks straight now and he had the feeling that Tezuka was not quite pleased about it. He was grumbling as he did the laps in a rather loud voice, which caught the attention of three certain senpais who seemed to be talking about something, which he thought, concerning next month tournament. _Buchou would NEVER let them chitchatting in the middle of practice_, he thought.

"Ochibi!! You're late again nya?? You never learn did you?? Hoi hoi." Came the cheerful voice of Kikumaru.

"Now now, Eiji. Don't tease my Ryoma-chan like that." Came the sly reply from a certain sadistic senpai who's still smiling gleefully as ever. But Ryoma swore that this certain senpai has something under his sleeve again. He could sense it whenever Fuji was plotting something evil for him.

It was a normal positive sentence. Really. But then after a few seconds, their mind was preoccupied by certain words inside the sentence. Certain words being 'my' and 'Ryoma-chan', preoccupied meaning they were figuring on how those two words actually could go together in one sentence, _Fuji's_ sentence on top of that.

"Anoo… Fuji senpai… when you said 'My Ryoma-chan' you weren't….. ano.. _serious_, were you??" Momo asked. Stupid question, he knew that but he couldn't help it.

"Nya Fujiii…. Since when do you go out with Ochibi-chan nya?? You owe me an explanation!!" Kikumaru whined with a low voice but was loud enough for Ryoma to hear causing him to fight a blushed for several seconds.

Stupid Fuji with his stupid possessive trait and his stupid sense of surrounding who stupidly announced their relationship to two stupid loud-mouthed senpais who couldn't keep their mouth shuts once they heard some juicy gossips. And he began to wonder who was the stupid one, his lover for doing such stupid act early in the morning or himself for his stupid stupidity to accept the other's feeling two weeks ago. Oh yeah, he was _forced_ to accept Fuji's confession cause the older one would insist, or in his opinion: threatened, giving him flowers and love letters every day until he said 'alright, I will go out with you'. He would ignore Fuji's determination if not because the fact that Fuji _kindly_ sent a sample of flower and love letter he would be giving the younger one before hand, which had Fuji's name in big bold pink letter along with lots of pink hearts that it's impossible for someone not to notice.

So _that_'s why he was having goosebumps few minutes earlier. He was starting to find it natural for Fuji to call him 'Ryoma-chan' that he missed the true intention of Fuji's word.(5)

"Che." He grumbled a little more, pulling down his caps as he quickened his pace. At that time, he just wished that he had the ability to make himself _disappear_.

A minute later, he was passing the three tennis players again. This time he could hear a loud snicker and found that they are actually directing their eyes toward him. It was as if the trio had found something very amusing and funny or just plain stupid. Ryoma twitched his eyebrows, knowing that it just HAD to be something with Fuji as the subject and him as the object.(6)

"_Ryo-chan_, how many laps left?"

Oh no.. The '_Ryo-chan_' word… He had learnt from his two weeks experience that whenever Fuji called him with _that_ word, he was pretty much doomed. He traced the tensai's face, trying to figure out whether he should answer his lover's question or just let it be a rhetorical sentence. _Face seemed cheerful. Evil glint, checked. Dark aura,_ he closed his eyes for a brief second and shuddered almost instantly _definitely checked._ It turned out that it was not a rhetorical sentence. He let out a deep sigh as he muttered "Two more." As low as he could, hoping the tensai didn't catch the words.

"He said two more laps Fuji! Hoi hoi!!" At that, Fuji let out an evil chuckle. Lucky for him that he had a friend who could do lip reading. Oh yes, he was going to use his entire asset to annoy Ryoma to death. Ryoma was just too cute when he was annoyed.(7)

"I guess I have to start practicing. Buchou has been looking to this direction quite frequently." Momo stated, cheerful and energetic as ever, as he reached out his racket and went to the other court. He winked at Ryoma before he went and muttered something about "Your secret's save with me." And he chuckled, leaving Ryoma dumbstruck. He didn't even want to think what the sophomore meant, not after whatever Fuji said to him when he was running laps.

"I bet Oishii is going to ask me play a match with him sometime soon. Better go nya" and Kikumaru stared at Fuji seriously for a brief second, saying "Whenever you need my ability, I'll be more than happy to help nya! But you _HAVE. TO. GIVE. ME. DETAILS_. C-ya Fuji!!"

"Ah, you're so considerate, Eiji." Was the tensai's reply, mentally he noted that he wouldn't secretly followed his friend when he was going to do some _male bonding_ with Oishi this weekend. Not with a camera in his hand anyway (meaning he would still secretly followed them but he _will_ spare them by not taking some photos for _memento_, or like what others would say, 'blackmailing items'). Sometimes he was amazed of his generosity..

"Play a match with me after you're done."

He nodded. Well, at least there _WAS_ something _GOOD_ in exchange of having Fuji Syuusuke as a lover. Looking back, _he_ was the one who had to beg his senpai to play a match, and failed miserably. "Mada mada da ne."

Fuji couldn't help but let out a small smile. This time, he let out one of his rare _sincere_ smile. Though he doubted Ryoma would know the difference.

* * *

Through Karupin's Eyes

* * *

These past two weeks she found that her Ryo-chan always came home with this annoying smell. Unlike other smells he usually had, this smell was a lot… stronger. Which meant Ryo-chan was spending a great deal of time with this someone, long enough to make the smell stayed even after he took a shower, which also meant that someone was going to take her Ryo-chan if she didn't do something _fast_.

She was assuming that this certain someone name was 'Morning Practice'. Geh. Weird name. Even _her_ name was better, and it was only a _cat's_ name. Ryo-chan was never eager to meet this person until two weeks ago. He still groaned about meeting the said person but he had that bright expression on his face, indicating that he actually having fun even though he had to wake up early (something her master was not very fond of, that _had_ to say _something_).

Okay… so now she had arrived at this _school_. She wondered where her Ryo-chan was…

_Where to start…_ she thought as she entered the Seishun Gakuen. Seigaku was not _that_ big if you were a human but when you were only a Himalayan cat as her, you would found the whole thing 10x bigger. It's a good thing that all the people were gathering in several rooms or someone would actually stomped her delicate tail, or just made her fur messy by petting her. Yeah, she _was_ pretty and adorable and irresistible to be pet but with her rival around, she had to be on her best condition in case she bumped in to her Ryo-chan unintentionally.

Oh yeah!

A good idea suddenly struck her. Last time she was here, there was this smaller building near the weird green floored place that was surrounded by some iron net, which had Ryo-chan's smell. It should be a good place to start. _Oh, Karupin, you were so clever. No wonder Ryo-chan loves you so much!!_(8)

So she began walking to that building. As she walked through the green-floored place, she couldn't help but think why someone would be stupid enough to paint white stripes on a green floor. Didn't they know that _green_ and _white stripes_ didn't go well together?? It would be nicer if they just painted some colorful flowers and this place would look more… lively... oh well, back to the main issue. After she reached the building, she found out that the door was locked. Strange. She swore she could hear some voice from inside the building…

_Ah.. I see… It was all courtesy of this so-called 'morning practice', trying to separate me from my master… How ungraceful… (8) _Karupin's blue eyes were glinting mischievously. Just like her master, Karupin also liked challenges. It seemed that her rival was a worthy opponent. She hadn't met someone who could make her _this_ excited. _Whoever you are, you're really good… _If cats had a complex cerebral cortex and a complex voice chord, Karupin would chuckle evilly after she said the last word. Unfortunately they also didn't have that. A shame…

She started to look for a window opening, it seemed that she was in luck. There was a small window opening on the back of the building. _Looks like you were careless, Morning-chan…_ So, she quickly leapt over the window and finding her self inside a small dark room.

She walked slowly toward a metal box(9) that had Ryo-chan's smell. She stared at it for a few minutes, wondering if Ryo-chan was inside the metal box. Her mind was abruptly distracted as she heard some _weird_ noise coming from the shower room. She blinked a few times and straightened her ears in hope for a better hearing. The noise was getting louder and she could hear a weird chatter. Unable to resist her curiosity, she ran quietly toward it.

There were _definitely_ two people inside the shower. She could hear some words along with the soft sound of drifting water as she tried to open the shower room's door.

"Se-senpai! We're still in school hours."

Scratch

"I know, but it can't be help. _I_ can't help it. Now, take your clothes off Kaidou"

Another scratch

"S-so.. _That's_ why you suddenly dragged me to the clubroom."

Karupin was becoming more frustrated as the door remained still.

"Not my fault that you bumped in to me when I'm going to the lavatory. After all, it's all _your_ fault. Moaning like that when I _accidentally_(10) touched your back. Now, Be a good boy and take your clothes off. It shouldn't take long."

_Grr… stupid door!! Don't call me Karupin if I can't open you!_

"B-but… but.. isn't it going to hurt?"

There was a small cracking voice but the two was too preoccupied in their conversation that they didn't hear it.

"I will be surprised if it doesn't. Come on, Kaidou. Take it like a man.."

_Finally!!_ Karupin waltz her step gracefully and take a look inside.

A gasped

A paused

A sighed

And the conversation continued.

"Or do you wanted me to do it in the infirmary?"

……… _What is going on here??_

"… Fssh… No. Other people might see us…"

The smaller boy gave a deep sighed before he took off his white shirt while the other one who wore something funny on his face (she believed it was called 'glasses') slowly approaching him from the back.

Eep!!!

If Karupin's face was not covered with dark brown fur, you might found her blushed as she saw the boy's pale skin, she couldn't take her eyes of his beautiful flawless waist skin btw(11), and she absentmindedly let out a loud 'Meow' as the boy reveal almost of his abdomen skin. She mentally slapped herself for the stupid action.

They both quickly turned their face to see the source of the voice. The one with glasses was adjusting his glasses with one hand, his other hand was holding a liquid container and some long white cloth Ryo-chan used to wear when he sprained his ankle, while the other's face was suddenly turned into a deep red.

"Meow." _Sorry boys. I thought that my master is in here. You know him right? His name is Echizen Ryoma-chan. Please continue whatever you were doing (not that I'm interested, **really**), I'm leaving now…_

With that, Karupin dashed out the shower room and went out from the window she used earlier.

"Isn't that Echizen's cat?"

"Aa.."

"Oh well. Come on Kaidou. Let me tend your wound. Now tell me, how did you end up with three scratches in your back when your school uniform is still intact?"

Kaidou cringed as he felt the sharp sting from Inui's antiseptic liquid (he developed it along with his veggie juice) and his face was turning red again. Half because the antiseptic stung like hell, half because he was about to tell something really stupid. "Fsshh… This morning.. jogging… cute cat…"

"Ah.. I see…" (12)

And they both fell silent for about five minutes before they walk back toward their respective classes.

Karupin had arrived at the back part of the school. Now, if Karupin was tall enough, she should have noticed that she was walking passed her Ryo-chan who was at that time yawning sleepily and was in no way, shape or form would notice the astray Karupin outside the window. Hence, Karupin then leaped to the small window opening just one room besides Ryoma's class. Again, Karupin was astonished at how stupid a human could be, why didn't they locked the window if they planned to leave the room _empty_? Forget the window, they didn't even lock the door. Anyway, thanks to their stupidity, she was able to enter this building.

When she entered the room, she could see lots of cloth lying on the table. The black cloth looked like the cloth Ryo-chan wore every day to school so she was assuming that black cloth was called 'uniform', there was also one more group of cloth she never saw before. Wonder what it's called. Oh well.. she had been wondering for two hours now and she's feeling a little sleepy. Jumping toward the nearest table, he began to curl in one of the black cloth. It had a different smell from her Ryo-chan's but it will do. As the wind slowly blew from the window, she was drifted to sleep.

* * *

a/n:

hahaha, It seems like Karupin is the cat version of Fuji… Since you have reached this part, I am assuming that you know the pair already. It is a FujiRyo fic and yeah, Fuji is pretty much one-sided in this chapter but I'm sure Ryoma will love him back.. Author's intuition.. :P for the mean time I'm not thinking of making other pair in this fic. In other words, everyone else beside Fuji and Ryoma is SINGLE and STRAIGHT (at least until the mood struck me). I am just giving you 'thoughts'… aren't I evil.. haha XD

I might do LOTS of grammar error and OOCnes (especially Karupin .) just bear it with me…. I'm trying to fix it but the more I try the more confused I became so… oh well…

Japanese terms (in case you don't know the meaning):

Ittekimasu: I'm off

Nekojarashi: Karupin's toy, you know, the yellow one. I believe some called it 'dog's tail'

Hentai oyaji: Pervert old man. Oyaji could also be translated in to 'father' but Ryoma never called Nanjirou by 'dad' so I think Ryoma meant 'old man' when he called him 'Oyaji'

Senpai: Senior (or something similar). Btw, in Japanese if the 'n' were followed by 'b' or 'p' the pronunciation would be 'm' instead. So the word 'Senpai' is pronounced 'Sempai'. The same goes to 'Ganbatte' (it is pronounced 'Gambatte)

Oh yeah, about Fuji's name. In Romanji, his name should be spelled 'Fuji Shyuusuke' or 'Fuji Shuusuke' but I find that 'Syuusuke' is cuter.. hehe :)

(1) Why does Karupin think that 'Morning Practice' is a human being? Because she is a cat of course!! If someone says something over and over again, animals tend to think that it is some kind of a name. Just like how they learn what their name is.

(2) I am referring to 'University'. I don't know whether Nanako has gone to college or not but seeing that she has plenty of time around the house, she should be around University age…

(3) Nanjirou: AAAHH!!! So YOU'RE the culprit? Karupin, BAD GIRL!!

Karupin//snort// Whatever, _pervert_.

(4) It's when Ryoma 'accidentally' brought Karupin's Nekojarashi to school…

(5) Fufufufu… you should never let your guard down whenever Fuji's around, Ryoma-kun… //smirk//

(6) Aahh… what are they talking about anyway?? Fufu.. maybe something about the reason why Ryoma always late for the past two weeks, ne?

(7) What can I say… Fuji _loves_ seeing people's suffering, the more he likes someone the more he will tort- //cough// I mean, _shows_ his affection toward them

(8) …. You're being delusional, Karupin…

(9) a.k.a. Ryoma's locker

(10) hohoho.. You _sure_ it was _only_ an accident, inui-chan??

(11) Now now, Karupin… I never know that you are a pervert… //evil glint//

Karupin//snort// at least I'm not the one drooling over Kaidou's half-naked body

Am NOT//wipe the drool off// I like fuji's better!

Ryoma: Eeeehh???!! Fuji's MINE!!! Back off woman!!

Saa, Ryoma darling… in this fic, _I_ ruled. Better not making me angry… //evil chuckle//

Ryoma//shuddered// Jesus Christ!! You were worst than Fuji!!

Ohohohohoho….

(12) You might notice that Inui doesn't mention anything about odds or being such a smart ass. He doesn't even bring his notebook. But, they _are_ still in school hours and I don't think Inui is _freak_ enough to bring his notebook when he goes to lavatory. Also, Inui _does_ like talking about odds and stuff but he doesn't talk about the odds ALL THE TIME.

One more thing…

DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis is NOT MINE. Never was and never will be.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Through Karupin's Eyes

* * *

Ryoma was almost fallen to sleep during his English class when suddenly he heard an awfully familiar voice from outside his class. Correction, he heard an awfully familiar _cat_ voice from outside his class. So, he suddenly stood up, making a loud noise as he coarsely push his desk forward and managed to make his chair fell to the floor. Of course it was only natural for him to get all eyes in the room directed at him, but he was too preoccupied to even be bothered by it.

"What is it, Echizen?" The English teacher said while observing his cocky sleepyhead student. Yes, he noticed that Echizen slept in his class almost _all the time_. At first he was annoyed by that fact but then again the brat- eer… the _kid_ always managed to outsmart him when he ordered the young boy to answer his question, that's why he was tolerating Echizen's behavior lately.

"Sensei. I have to go."

Twitched. Okay, the kid was really abusing his generosity. Letting the boy sleep in his class was one thing, letting him cutting his class was another thing. He pointed his hand and motioned the kid to get back to his seat while giving "No. Back. To. Sit. _Now_." to him.

"But my stomach crammed." Ryoma answered, determined to get out of class even if that meant to deceive his teacher.

The class suddenly turned noisy as the other students began to talk in a low tone. Some was talking about a very lame excuse to cut classes (_really_, stomach cram was the second oldest excuse in history to cut classes, after the sudden severe headache onset which somehow only appeared _inside_ the class) while some was talking about 'even _the_ Echizen Ryoma could experience such cram'.

The teacher sighed. He could see flames burning in Ryoma's golden eyes, which meant that Ryoma would force his way out even if he didn't let him to. "Okay, leave. But you better be in infirmary when I checked you later."(1)

"Uisu." And with that, Ryoma dashed out of class, leaving his teacher sighed deeply as he shook his head in disbelief. "And he said he had a stomach cram…" His students then let out a loud snicker for a while before they continue the class.

* * *

Through Karupin's Eyes

* * *

Fuji was smiling merrily as he walked toward Ryoma's class. His mind was making a plan on how to annoy Ryoma during today's lunch break. Oh, he was going to have some fun! He chuckled evilly at that thought, making all other student within five meter radius to shudder and stay _out_ of the tensai's way.

"Fuji-senpai?"

A familiar voice brought Fuji back from his sadistic inner mind theatre(2). He tilted his head, trying to figure out what was this kid name again. He was sure that the kid was his junior in the tennis club (that explained the familiar voice part, he thought) but how come he couldn't remember his name? _Let see… I'm sure I heard him saying something about two years tennis experiences after he said his name A LOT.._

"What are you doing here?" The familiar voice whose name was still remained forgotten asked him again.

_Oh yeah! I remember!!_ Fuji claimed excitedly. See? He WAS a genius. He even remembered that kid's name! "Ah, Horio-kun. I'm here to see Ryoma-chan. Can you call him for me?" He asked sweetly.

"Echizen was in infirmary since this morning. Geez, he is such-"

Fuji didn't waste his time to hear Horio's sentence anymore. He quickly ran toward the infirmary, forgetting that his bento box was still in his possession, which meant he would eat a not so beautifully arranged bento for lunch. Now, if Fuji _were_ patient enough, he would hear Horio said, "_He is such a lousy liar."_ And being a genius that he was, Fuji should able to figure out that Echizen was only _pretending_ to be sick so he could cut classes.

"I wonder why Fuji-senpai is in such a hurry…" Horio mumbled as he went to the cafeteria to buy some food. He forgot to bring one today. If Horio had even 1/10 of Fuji's genius mind, he would be wondering _why_ Fuji addressed Ryoma with such a cute casual name, unfortunately (or fortunately if you see it in Ryoma's perspective) he didn't so he was going to remain clueless until Fuji decided to _go public_.

* * *

Through Karupin's Eyes

* * *

"Whoa!! You're cute!!! Let me touch it. Mmm, so soft!"

Fuji stopped in front of the infirmary door as he heard the loud voice.

"Stop saying crappy words, Momo-senpai. It's not like you haven't touch _it_ before."

_Ryoma-chan? Momoshiro?_ Fuji thought.

"Haha, guess I have. Anyway, I've seen you without any clothes on _all the time_ so I want to see something different today! You're going to wear _this_!!"

A loud gasped followed a loud snicker.

Fuji was in rage. Momoshiro already know that Ryoma-chan was _his_ but he still had the nerve to flirt with his precious golden-eyed tennis prodigy? How dare he!! He had been going out with Ryoma for two weeks and he never see his lover's divine shoulder skin let alone seeing him _naked_. _Momo-chan… you are going to be on the to of my 'Must Eliminate Enemy' list!_ Wait. Momo was going to be on the _second_ top of the list, he forgot about that Mizuki guy from St. Rudolph.

"What are you doing?! Take it _off_!!!"

_Oh my, Ryo-chan… Do you really enjoy being naked around Momoshiro so much?? Why didn't you come to me when you're horny? I will be more than glad to-_ (a/n: I shouldn't finish this sentence or I have to change this fic's rating. It is better left unsaid anyway so you can insert any of your _dirty_ thought here.. //smirk//)

"Don't run!! You'll fall from the table if you suddenly move like that!! Geez, do you really hate _this_ thing so much? It _is_ better than staying naked you know…"

He just couldn't take it anymore. Momo was having _too_ much _fun_ with _his_ Ryoma-chan and he _didn't_ like that. Momo should find another one if he wanted to channeled his sexual drive when his _hormone_ was high, anyone _except_ Ryoma-chan. So, with that in mind, he burst in to the infirmary.

A blink.

A dumb look. (3)

A surprised Fuji.

And a sound of a bento box being dropped to the floor.

"Fuji-senpai?" Both the freshman and the sophomore said in chorus. Fuji was speechless. He was a tensai and he never had his speechless moment before. But _this_… was an exception.

"Meow."

On the table was Karupin, Ryoma's Himalayan cat, ready to jump off the table. On the bed was Ryoma, fully clothed, both hand was holding Momo's hand. In front the table and on the right side of the bed was Momoshiro, his hand was holding a bandage, which was aimed to Ryoma's cat. Everyone with a sufficient brain capacity would understand vaguely how the three figures ended up in _that_ position, but if you were a tensai like Fuji who had been listening their conversation for a while, you could even made a precise chronology of what happened in that room. For the first time in his life, Fuji felt like the most idiotic person in the world.(4)

* * *

Through Karupin's Eyes

* * *

So. Ryoma's sadistic possessive lover finally met Ryoma's delusional _equally possessive_ cat. They knew the instant their eyes met, they were going to share an eternal rivalry. At least that was what Karupin thought since Fuji _did not have_ the slightest idea that Karupin was the jealous possessive type of cat.

_We finally met, Morning-chan…_ Karupin thought, forgot that she was in the middle of a struggling to free herself from the spiky haired male grasp.

"Fu-Fuji-senpai! Don't get the wrong idea!! I was just.. ano…" Momo stuttered, knowing exactly that he better not get to Fuji's bad side or he was going to end up in one of Fuji's sadistic victims list, he was sure that Fuji had that kind of list somewhere.

"Hahaha.." Momo let out a nervous smile while he quickly free his hand from Ryoma's and kept it as far as possible. "I have to leave now… hahaha…. Maybe I'll go annoy mamushi for the rest of lunch break…. Bye."

_Wimp._ Karupin thought as she saw the once cheerful and energetic boy dashed out frantically from the infirmary. She then leapt to Ryoma's arm and let herself being brushed gently by her boy. Somehow, she had to show that smiling weirdo who's exactly Ryo-chan's favorite around here. "Meow" she said in a very seductive voice. Of course if she did that to other cats, they were going to faint because of a severe blood loss from their nose, but she was doing it to Ryoma who had _no_ idea that cats _could_ let out a seductive 'Meow' so he was just thinking that Karupin was only being cute.

"Are you sick?"

There was a worried tone in that weirdo's voice.

"No."

Was her Ryo-chan short reply. He was avoiding eye contact with the other one, she noticed it because Ryo-chan was pulling down his cap to cover his face.(5) Fuji, being perceptive as ever, thought that Ryoma was hiding something, while Karupin turned her face in the taller boy direction. _Ryo-chan is not pleased seeing your face right now. Take the hint and GO. **I** will take care of him._ (of course, in Fuji's ear Karupin's voice was heard like this: "Meow Meoow Meow. MEOW.")

She was forced to leave Ryoma's arm as Fuji shoved her away and pulled Ryoma's cap up, seeing the younger one blushed.

_So rude!! I'm here **first**, you're the one who had to **LEAVE**!!_

Seeing his lover blushed like that, Fuji couldn't help but to had this small hope in his heart that perhaps… just perhaps… Ryoma was actually loved him back and was not totally forced to accept his confession.(6) A small curved appeared on his face as he lift Ryoma's chin and made him looked at his beautiful blue eyes straightly. Little did Fuji know that Ryoma was _actually_ blushing because he was embarrassed for cutting class just to search for his Himalayan cat. Poor Fuji…

_Wait!! What are you doing??! Stop that!! Get away from Ryo-chan!!!_ Karupin was protesting wildly as Fuji leaned closer to her boy but get shoved away easily since Fuji had waited for this moment for a long time (two weeks _were_ a long time in Fuji's dimension).

_NNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!_

Fuji pressed his lips softly against his dark haired lover, ignoring how wide Ryoma's eyes were when he felt the warm lips over his (7) (or maybe he just couldn't see it since he closed his eyes. You see, Fuji thought that the most important rule of all the kissing rules was to _close_ your eyes when doing it, he deliberately deleted the one rule saying 'it needs two people in the same sane mind and _willingness_ to actually shared a kiss')

After what seemed forever for Ryoma, Fuji finally broke the kiss. Now, Ryoma's face was turning in to a darker shade of red for a completely different reason from the previous one. He actually had two reasons, first one: Did Fuji _have_ to kiss him like that in the infirmary?? What if someone walked in and found them kissing?? Wouldn't it be uncomfortable for them?? Scratch that. Fuji would be more than pleased if it _actually_ happened. So the one who would be uncomfortable would be him and the one who caught them kissing. Second one: He actually enjoyed Fuji's kiss. Sure, there was some spicy taste (he was guessing that Fuji added lots of wasabi in his breakfast this morning) but it kinda felt… _okay_.. Not that he would let his lover about this fact. _Ever_.

Fuji turned in to his normal self again. His normal sadist self to be exact, as he gave Ryoma his sly smile. "Ryo-chan…"

Ryoma gasped. Karupin twitched. Well, Karupin _wanted_ to twitch since she had no sufficient facial muscle to do the activity. She also hated the fact that Ryo-chan called him 'Fuji-senpai' rather than 'Morning Practice'. He actually called this man with a cute name, cuter than her name. _Ryo-chan? No one was allowed to call him Ryo-chan beside me!! You're pushing your luck Morning-chan!! _

The furious Himalayan cat was now moving toward Fuji's arm and decided to give this annoying rival of hers a memory he would not forget. A deep, long scratch. Made that _scratches_ since she was giving Fuji five scratches.

"Karupin!! What are you doing?" Ryoma said, quickly took his cat away from Fuji's bleeding arm. "Sorry Fuji-senpai!! Karupin doesn't usually attack other people.. I don't know why she…"

His sentence was cut by yet another kiss, both were two preoccupied to hear Karupin's protest.

"It's okay." He said after he broke the kiss again. He gave a side glance to the Himalayan cat which was just giving him scratches a few minutes ago saying '_I'll be **watching** you from now on'_ and didn't bother to hide his evil aura, which made Ryoma shuddered. But, Karupin was not the coward type. When her rival let out his evil aura, she took it as a _declaration of catfight_. Not long after, she also radiated an evil aura, equally dark evil aura as Fuji's, which made Ryoma shuddered. Again. If those two were a mind reader, they would hear Ryoma saying '_God! It feels like there are two Fujis in this room!!' _in his mind. He had no idea of _how close_ his thought was.

"I am saying…" Fuji started to talk while cleaning his bleeding arms with antiseptic liquid, which btw stung like hell(8) but he was not going to let Ryoma saw his weak side so he didn't groan, "We'll play a punishment game."

"Eh?" The prodigy blinked.

Fuji chuckled a little, which indicated that he had some evil plan inside his head, and continue, "Every time you say a lie, you'll be getting a kiss from me (no matter where and what situation you are in, he added mentally and chuckled in silence)."

"WHAT?!"

_WHAT?! _(a/n: This is Karupin thought, btw. In case you were wondering :P)

"As your senpai and as your lover, I have the responsibility to teach you this kind of things. You know, telling the truth and stuffs."

"Not fair!!"

_Yeah, not fair!! Honesty is a subjective thing!! How can you tell whether my master lies or not?! Are you a mind reader or something?? Just admit that you only want to kiss my Ryo-chan!!!_

"I know. That's why, I will also join this game."

"Meaning?" Did he want to hear the meaning of Fuji's word?? Did he?? He could vaguely guess where this all were going to but..

"If you caught me lying, you could give my punishment." There was an evil glint in Fuji's eyes but Ryoma didn't catch it since he was already in a shocked state. See? His plan was PERFECT. If Ryoma lied, he could kiss him. If he didn't lie, he could just accuse that the younger one lied and _kissed_ him after all. And also, he would _demand_ his punishment whenever he lied, which he did _EVERYTIME_. Oh Fuji, you were so _GENIUS_!!

"No."

_That's right, Ryo-chan!! Don't agree with this stupid game!! If you want a kiss so much, I will do it for you!! (9)_

"Aw.. you hurt me…"

"Stop acting like that." He snapped as he continued to brush Karupin's fine fur. "I will join this game but there has to be some change in your terms, _senpai_."

"What?" He replied cheerfully, again giving the Himalayan cat a side glance. This time, it said '_hah! I win!!'_

"Whenever you tell the _truth_, I will kiss you."

He thought for a while.. that was a tough request. He was used to lie all the time and suddenly he had to be honest? Hm.. it looked like Ryoma was not that naïve to be fooled by a simple trick eh? Oh well, this offer was too delicious to be ignored..

"Okay."

Karupin wanted to scream in annoyance. It turn out that this rival of hers was indeed a tough opponent. She had to formulate a plan in her tiny little brain, FAST. _Just wait, Morning-chan. I'm not going to be easy on you…_

* * *

a/n:

I am assuming that you already know the Japanese terms in this chapter so.. on with the footnotes..

(1) I wonder did he really checked on Ryoma… haha guess not.

(2) Yes, I borrowed this line from Ouran Koukou Host Club…

(3) Could you guess who's the one who blinked and who's making a dumb look//snicker//

(4) Fuji: Saa, it's a lie. I am too genius to even feel like an idiot even when I _am_ in the idiotic mode (which is only a set up by this crazy author, me? Feel idiotic?? _NEVER_) I will be the smartest idiot around which means I'm not _that_ idiot to be called idiot. Understand? Good.

GGGRRR!!! You're making me angry Fuji!!! Want me to pair Ryoma with Tezuka instead?!

Fuji: Aahh.. gomen2..

(5) Yep, he still wears that cap even on the infirmary bed…

(6) Of course he was FORCED. You threatened him, remember??

(7) Ryoma: FINALLY!!! Some real kiss!!! I am beginning to think you forgot that Fuji and I _ARE_ a couple!!!

Fuji: You like being kissed by me so much//evil glint//

Karupin: Back off pervert!! Ryo-chan is MINE!!!

Fuji: Saa… I wonder what a _cat_ can do.. //chuckled//

(8) You guessed it, it was inui's antiseptic liquid. He 'secretly' switched ALL the antiseptic liquid available in Seigaku with his invention… haha

(9) You're being delusional again, Karupin… do you _really_ think Ryoma wants a kiss from you??

Karupin: Shut up, PIIIPP

Karupin!! You're a girl!! Girls don't curse…

Karupin: Well, I also happened to be a _CAT_ and cat _can_ curse.

Whatever… I'm gonna make you get abducted by alien next chapter so you will never see your Ryo-chan again. haha //snicker//

Karupin: NOOOOOOO!!!!!

Karupin//Chase the author like a crazy angry cat// How come I only got one scene in this fic??!!! It was _supposed_ to be _MY_ fic. All other characters (except Ryo-chan) should only be _EXTRAS_!!!

GOMEENN Karupin!! But you already have your front stage in the first chapter, I'm just being fair to the other characters!!! Wait.. Maybe I should change the title.. 'Through Seigaku's Regular Player Eyes' how does that sound???

Karupin: gggrrrrr…. I'm going to PIIIIP you and PIIIIP you and –

Yeah yeah, I get it. I'll try putting more of your scene next chapter.. okay?? Anyway, my college starts again at Thursday so I don't think I'll be able to up date soon. But maybe if I'm inspired enough and the mood REALLY struck me, I'll be updating soon enough. 

Extra notes:

let me tell you something first.. i upload the **wrong** document for this chapter.. haha.. silly me.. and it's too late to put the right story now since you already read this chapter so... oh well.. and yeah, i noticed the confusing scene... you see, i have this tendency to think that other people can think the way i think so every so often i forgot to write all the things in my mind. hmm.. definitely have to fix that tendency...

i know that Karupin is a male cat. But i can't have a male cat fall in love with Ryo-chan right?? I'm not sure that cats can be gay… haha XD So.. in this fic, Karupin is a female. Ok?

The -chan part... i just think that this suffix means an insult if said to someone at Fuji's age so if Fuji can hear Karupin's words, he'll be angry. Do you notice that I usually add the '-chan' part only when that character was angry or annoyed?

Karupin called Fuji 'Morning-chan' because she thinks Fuji is the 'Morning Practice'. For more information, read the first chapter again…

NineTsuki-chan: thank you!! i've change that part.. whew.. like i said, i am confused about the grammar part.. so, if anyone sees any grammar problem, tell me!!

Okay, that's all i think... oh yeah.. i forgot one thing..

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis is not mine.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Through Karupin's Eyes

* * *

She was in luck. Extreme luck. When she couldn't hatch any genius plan to keep the smiling weirdo away from her master, Ryoma was forced to have a total bed rest due to 'excessive stress' and 'lack of sleep'. _Hmm.. wonder what that means_, she thought. Anyway, total bed rest meant no school. No school meant no 'Morning Practice'. No morning practice meant no 'Fuji'. It was all that matter for her. (1)

"Ryoma-kun, I will leave your breakfast on the table. Be sure to eat it, okay?"

"Un.." Was his weak reply while jerking his face toward the wall, trying to hide his flushed face from Nanako. Which failed. Miserably. Since Nanako was giggling her way out, mumbling something about 'Ryoma-kun is _so_ cute sometimes'. He didn't dare to catch her next sentence so he desperately tuned out any sound making its way to his ears.

"Meow." Karupin said as she tried to gain her boy's attention. She moved closer to his face and licked Ryoma's ears afterward, which tickled him. A lot. Meaning she succeeded in earning Ryoma's attention.

"What is it, Karupin?" He asked, absentmindedly stroking her fur.

It was a rhetorical question, she knew. It's not like Ryoma would understand her words anyway. So, like usual, she took it as a chance to say anything she wanted, _Ryo-chan, you are **so** hot. I love you. I hate that 'Fuji' guy. Kill him for me?_

"Meow.. meow meow." Was what he heard.

"You hungry?"

_Oh yeah, since you brought up that topic, I **am** hungry. May I eat your breakfast?_

Ryoma was about to give Karupin his breakfast (it's not a Japanese food anyway so he didn't feel like eating that morning) when suddenly someone burst in to his room.

"Oi, seishounen! I heard this ridiculously funny news this morning!"

He rolled his eyes toward someone who was 'biologically' his father, and gave him an annoyed glare saying 'WHAT?!' and of course, Nanjirou being Nanjirou knew what the glare was saying but pretended like he didn't.

"Nanako-chan said that you suffered from 'excessive stress' AND 'lack of sleep'!! Haha. That's just ridiculous!!" He said, grinning, "You just want to skip school, don't you? Back in my days, we use 'sudden sever headache onset' or 'stomach cram' whenever we felt like skipping school.."

The Seigaku's tennis prodigy didn't hesitate to throw a pillow toward his father, which hit Nanjirou's face. Hard. "Shut up." _I am NOT skipping school!_ He added mentally. Did he pretend to be sick so he could skip school? Of course not! Skipping school meant no tennis. He _loved_ tennis. That's why he wouldn't skip school. School was fun! Wait, scratch that. School was _not_ fun but tennis _was_! He enjoyed playing a match with Momo-senpai (though he hated playing double with him. Period.), and Fuji (2), and playing a match with Tezuka (even though he lost most of the time), and Fuji, and teasing Kaidou's senpai about his _secret_ jogging route (which passed Inui-senpai's house twice, wonder why…), and Fuji, and… waitaminute!!!

"Whoa! Your face is burning." Nanjirou commented as soon as he put pillow away from his face. "Don't tell me you have a fever."

There were times when Nanjirou could be so _dense_, he certainly glad that this was one of those times. Just what was he thinking?? He mentally said the word 'Fuji' three times in less than two minutes!!

_Ryo-chan is having that weird color on his face again_. Karupin thought as she took a look at Ryoma's face carefully. _You okay, Ryo-chan?_

_Damn it! I am **NOT** skipping school. I **AM** sick and it's all **FUJI'S** fault._ Wow. Now he mentally said 'Fuji' four times in 2 minutes. Something was messing his sane mind!

"Go take a rest. I will bring you some medicine for your fever later." Nanjirou ordered as he marched his way out, he stopped halfway and turned around to give Ryoma a wink while saying 'I'll call your _boyfriend_ and tell him that you are sick today'.

Oh he felt like banging his head toward the wall. Just when did his father notice that he was going out with Fuji? Little did he know that Nanjirou was referring to _Tezuka_ (since they both often play a game at his private court at evening), which meant that he was only kidding when he said '_boyfriend_', which also meant that he still thought Ryoma was still _single_.

* * *

Through Karupin's Eyes

* * *

Fuji was jealous. Completely, absolutely, undeniably jealous. Of a certain Himalayan cat. Which happened to be sleeping peacefully in his lover's arm. Who was still looking cute even though he was only wearing a rumpled pajama. He was so jealous that he instantly snapped his eyes opened and leaked out his evil aura. Which suddenly made Ryoma shuddered.

It was noon already. After he heard Ryoma was calling in sick that day he decided to visit his lover as soon as he could. He even told a lie, wait.. 'lie' is such a barbaric word… he was just 'bending' the truth a little bit.. yeah! That's it! He even _bent the truth_ from Tezuka in order to have permission to skip the evening practice (he doubted Tezuka actually buying his words btw, but he still got his permission nonetheless, after he _mentally intimidated_ the stoic captain).

"Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma called, his eyes were still barely opened. "Is it night already?"

"How are you feeling, Ryoma-chan?" He asked as he quickly shoved the cat as far as possible.

_He's fine when you're not around. So LEAVE. I mean it! Or do you want me to give you another scratch?_

Karupin was about to plunge her paws in any part of Fuji's body, really. But Fuji was one step ahead of her as he swiftly threw the cat out of the room, whispering "You have to go, Karupin" with his usual evil grin before he closed the door. Karupin was making a loud scratching sound from outside not long after, which made Ryoma felt a little annoyed. No one was allowed to treat his Karupin like that!

"Why did you throw her out?"

"Who?" He asked sweetly, showing his most innocent face to his lover who was just about to twitch his eyebrow in a cute manner. Now that he thought about it, Ryoma was _always_ looked cute in his eyes..

"You know _who_, Fuji-senpai!"

He just chuckled, of course he knew who was Ryoma referring, or should he say '_what_ was Ryoma referring to', but he _loved_ to annoy his lover so he was only pretending to be clueless. Oh well, it was only a _cat_, there was _NO WAY_ he would lose to a cat, so that Himalayan cat _WAS NOT_ going to be a problem for him. or so he thought. Hm.. maybe he should ask Ryoma about this… you know.. just to _make sure_..

"Hey, Ryoma-chan… who do you like better? Me or that cat of yours?"

Ryoma just glared at him, wondering why did Fuji asked such question so suddenly. Yeah he liked Karupin, but she's a cat for heaven's sake! Just what demon had possessed the tensai's brain to even _think_ he would choose Karupin over his sadistic brunette lover? (3) Oh yeah, since he had come to this area, he couldn't help but notice that Fuji indeed possessed a godly beauty (he would NEVER let Fuji know about that thought btw). If Fuji was a _girl_, he might even go out with him. Wait. He _was_ going out with him… did that mean he was indirectly saying that Fuji was… _beautiful_?

"Mada mada da ne…" He said as he quickly buried his face on the pillow, embarrassed with the fact that he mentally said (and visualized) how beautiful Fuji was.

Did he ever say that Ryoma was SO CUTE when he said his trademark words while hiding his blushed face? He was so cute that he instantly had the urge to hugged his lover, kissed him and ran his fingers on his bare skin (as soon as he managed to take off Ryoma's pajama that is…) and.. //cough//cough// _Get a hold of yourself, Syuusuke!!_ (4) "Seriously, who do you like better?" He finally said after he was able to calm his pervert mind down, which was a hard thing to do since Ryoma was looking rather hot with his messy hair and his half-unbuttoned pajama.

"Do you _have_ to ask that?" Fuji nodded while mumbling 'uh-huh' sound, making him let out a deep sighed before he continued, "You," Fuji was in total bliss as he heard Ryoma's answer, for the several times he was convinced that he was not so one sided after all… well, he wouldn't be _that_ happy if he heard the 'I guess' part that was said in a very weak voice which was barely audible not long after. Lucky for Ryoma, he didn't.

After that little information was settled, Fuji decided that it was safe enough for him to take a seat on the edge of Ryoma's bed. So he did. He made the outer side of the bed sank down as he put his weight down the bed. Now, Ryoma's bed was not _big_ so when Fuji sat down and laid his hand on the bed, he 'accidentally' brushed Ryoma's waist. And since it was _supposed_ to be an '_accident_', Ryoma didn't protest let alone pushing his brunette lover away, which was a _BIG_ mistake. You see, aside from being a tensai, Fuji was also a pervert. When he found out that Ryoma was not protesting when he 'un-accidentally' touched Ryoma's waist (did you _REALLY_ believe that Fuji 'accidentally' brushed his hand against Ryoma's _waist_?), he took it as an invitation to take things one step further.

Ryoma was busy calming his heart down and fighting a blush when Fuji swiftly slipped his fingers under the boy's pajama and explored Ryoma's back from there. He could hear a small moan came out from Ryoma's mouth before the said boy abruptly pulling his body away (since he was not _mentally ready_ to put up with _whatever_ his lover was planning to do so he decided that pulling away was the best choice). Which failed. Because Fuji quickly hold his waist firmly. Which caused the younger boy ended up burying his face on Fuji's chest. Which then pushed Fuji's upper part body to the floor while his legs were unintentionally hooked to Ryoma's leg as he try to keep his balance. Which made Ryoma pulled down Fuji's sweatpants as his free hand was grabbing the nearest thing in order to pulled his face away from Fuji's chest (he was kinda like Fuji's chest actually, but he was suffering hypoxia because of it so he _MUST_ pull his face away!!). Which then exposed Fuji's lower abdomen – waist – side thigh skin. Which made them both end up in a rather weird position. (5) Great. Just great. If someone saw them in _that_ position, he was going to kill himself…

Just when he thought that things would not get any worst, he could hear a his door swung followed by a loud gasped and a freaked 'Meow'. He also could hear a weak 'Ouch' from Fuji not long after and somehow he knew that Karupin was giving Fuji her deadly scratch. Again.

"You!!"

_Damn. Why must it be oyaji who caught me in my worst moment?_

"Ah, Echizen-san.. There is an explanation for this. I swear."

_Right. But you're still the one who **started** it, Fuji, so it is all your fault!!_ He thought irritated-ly but decided to give Fuji a kiss since the brunette didn't make things worst with his lies.

The younger boy managed to crawl his way up to Fuji's head and pressed his lips against Fuji's, which made Nanjirou jaws dropped open in shock and it also made Karupin plunged her paw again into Fuji's arm, but this time Fuji was too preoccupied with Ryoma's lips and Ryoma's warmth on his body that he blocked any peripheral sensoric sensation making their way to his brain except the one from his lips and his trunk.

"Get off my son!!" He said angrily as he coarsely pulled the youngsters apart, breaking their kiss. Fuji was about to correct Nanjirou's word actually (since Ryoma was the one on the _top_ position, Nanjirou should say 'Let go of my son' instead of 'Get off my son', and since Ryoma was the one who started the kiss, Nanjirou should be directing his words toward his son) but since Nanjirou looked like he was going to explode anytime he decided to shut his mouth up.

"Tennis court. Now."

* * *

Through Karupin's Eyes

* * *

(Nanjirou's POV)

Today Ryoma is sick. Heh. I don't know that brat can get sick. Anyway, Rinko is going on a trip since yesterday and she won't comeback until tomorrow, Nanako is busy with college, that only leaves me to take care of that cocky son of mine. What a bother..

When I checked his condition this morning he was looking rather good. At least the brat still had the energy to throw a pillow toward me. He did look a little flushed though, his fever must have reach 39C (6) or something since his face was as red as a boiled crab. When I come to his room for the second time now, he is sleeping while hugging Karupin. God that brat looks cute when he is asleep. I don't want to wake him up so I quietly put the medicine beside his breakfast.

"Mada mada da ne, senpai…"

I hear him saying in his sleep. Senpai? Hm. Must be his most treasured senpai, I figure, since he has this adorable smile on his face. No, I don't have any problem if my son turned out to be gay. It is a common thing actually, It is what will most likely happened if you are a male who is only thirteen, surrounded by fellow male, supporting each other on the tournament, finding that one special person who is more skillful, then you try to beat him everyday and you won't stop until you succeed and before you know it you are already fallen for that guy. Heh heh. I don't know whom he is referring to but I hope it is that Tezuka boy. I like him.

Evening come, I hear someone knocking at the door. I wonder who. I rush to the door and find a smiling brunette who wears Seigaku's tennis uniform. Ryoma's senior in Tennis club perhaps since the kid has a tennis bag with him. It turns out that his name is Fuji Syuusuke and he come to check on Ryoma's condition. Aw. He is such a nice senpai.

So I let him in, leading the way to Ryoma's room, and I go back to my room to read my //cough// _magazine_ //cough// Aah.. this is heaven!

(Karupin's POV)

I suddenly get back from my kitty dreamland when I suddenly smell an awfully annoying smell. It's that Fuji guy smell. What is he doing in Ryo-chan's room? I lazily roll my eyes toward him, giving him a glare saying 'In this room, _I_ ruled. So back off, pervert!!'

I can sense a complicated aura radiated from him. Hm.. what does it called btw.. hatred? No, it's not that hostile. Disappointment? Close, but still isn't the right type or aura.. wait.. I think it begin with a 'J'.. jeopardy? Jealousy? Arrggh, I don't know!! I'm a cat for kitty sake! I'm not even supposed to know any emotion aside than 'happy' and 'unhappy'.

He is standing still on the bedside for a few minutes, and I swear I can see an evil glint in his eyes, but I shove the thought off. That guy _always_ has that glint in his eyes which make me think that maybe he is having this 'evil glint syndrome'. Not long after, I can hear Ryo-chan calling his name. See? You're waking him, idiot! Get. Out.

"Fuji-senpai? Is it night already?"

That's weird. Ryo-chan's heartbeat is so composed when this guy is not around, why does it making a loud pounding sound now? No.. don't tell me that Ryo-chan is having that.. tachycardia? I heard the doctor said that word this morning.

I suddenly felt that someone was shoving me away from my boy. God this guy is so rude! He shoves me away from Ryo-chan twice in two days period!!

"How are you feeling, Ryoma-chan?"

_He's fine until you showed up! Leave! I mean it!!_ I yelled, but that brunette ignored me so I'm getting my paws ready, heh.. lucky that I've been sharpening my paws since yesterday. This is going to _hurt_, Fuji-chan..

Eeh?? What happened?? Since when do I obtain the ability to levitate? Oh. Someone is lifting me. Correction. _Fuji_ is lifting me. And somehow I have the feeling that he is up to no good, and my feeling is ALWAYS right. Hey! Why does he take me toward the door?? Is he going to-? Arrgghh!! He _is_ throwing me out of Ryo-chan's room, _literally_. Damn you! (7)

"You have to go, Karupin." He says while having that annoying grin on his face. The door is quickly shut the minute I landed on the hallway floor. Sometimes I hate being a cat. You see, cats have _paws_. Paws can't twist the door knob (geez, why don't Ryo-chan use a sliding door instead). It's as simple as that. So, with the understanding that I won't in my whole cat life be able to twist the door knob, I decide to scratch the door instead, hoping that Ryo-chan will took a pity on me and let me in. Seems like Ryo-chan doesn't hear my desperate plea.. oh well.. I can't blame him. He _is_ sick, maybe he does not have the energy to get off the bed. I should search another way in.. I'll try the balcony first..

Great is the only word that came out from my mind when I arrived at Ryo-chan's balcony. The balcony door is locked. The curtain also blocks my view of the room. I have _no idea_ of what is going on inside that room. Which is not good. Okay. Time for emergency plan. Shees. I don't like using the emergency plan since it has something to do with that hentai old man.. but oh well. I'm _desperate_.

(Nanjirou's POV)

I swear I'm going to get rid of that cat one day! Bad kitty!! I am just doing a quick visit to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water, since it is meant to be a short trip, I don't lock my room. Hell I even don't close the door! But when I enter my room again, I saw her smiling victoriously (or so I thought. I can't differentiate Karupin's facial expression, maybe Ryoma can..), both of her paws are tearing my precious _magazine_.

"KARUPIN!!!" I yell, trying to save the remnant of my poor magazine. It's the limited gold edition damn it! "You are SO dead!"

"Meow"

I see this evil glint in her eyes, god I should start seeing a psychiatrist soon… cats _can't_ make 'evil glint'.. I'm just _imagining things_. Saying that cats _can_ make an evil glint is like saying Karupin is _in love_ with my son. Haha, how funny is that (8) Okay, back to the main issue. Karupin immediately leave my room after she gives me a _mocking_ snort. It's like she deliberately making me chasing her. Wait. I'm imagining things again…

Oh well, deliberately or not I am going to teach that cat a lesson! So I chase her. It is a hard thing to do btw since Karupin can run very fast (she have four legs! Of course she can run faster than me!!). Ten minutes of running around the house (I'm thinking that maybe Karupin is toying with me but I quickly shove the thought) I found her standing still in front of Ryoma's room. Oh yeah, maybe I should ask Ryoma to catch her, she seems so calm around him.

With that in mind, I approach Ryoma's room casually, trying to be my usual ignorant self. I am about to knock the door when suddenly I heard this loud sound of some object falling to the floor followed by weak 'Ouch'. Does he fall off bed? Oh no! I slammed the door open and begin to search the room carefully. But what I found is beyond my imagination…

I gasped at the view in front me. Just a few feet away, lies my son, half naked, one hand is grabbing the brunette's sweatpants, face is buried on the taller boy. Just beneath my son is my son's senior in tennis club, one hand is holding Ryoma's waist while his other hand is pulling up my son's pajama. And their legs' position is… _I don't even want to describe it_..

When I'm still on my shocked state, I can see Karupin plunge her paws on the brunette's stomach. Ouch. That has to hurt. Well done Karupin!

"YOU!!" I shouted, demanding an explanation. Have I said that I'm okay if my son turned out to be gay? Well I take it back. I'm only okay if Ryoma was in love with the Tezuka kid..

"Ah, Echizen-san.. There is an explanation for this.. I swear.." He said, still smiling calmly. I am about to yell 'What are you two doing?!' when suddenly I see Ryoma crawls his way up and gives the brunette a quick kiss. Hello!! Don't you notice that your _dad_ is here??! I can see Karupin plunges her paws again, this time on the brunette's arm. Now when I look at his arm carefully, I can see recent scratch marks beneath the new mark that Karupin makes. Does that mean Karupin had scratched the guy before??

"Get off my son!!" I shout while pulling Ryoma away from him. "Tennis court. Now." I continued absentmindedly. Well, if they already have a serious relationship, I might as well check how good his tennis skill is. If the kid doesn't pass my standard tennis qualification, he can just say his goodbye to Ryoma.

* * *

A/n:

Whew. I manage to put this chapter before the end of the month. Is it a little.. dry? Oh I don't know! My humorous side had vanished the day I start my new semester this year. In other words, I'm in no way, shape or form to write humor.. Since I personally think that this chapter sucks, you are free to send me critics or even flames if you want to.. _Seriously_..

Anyway, I'm starting to get side tracked from my main idea again… I better end this fic fast. I'm predicting it will be finished in… 2 or 3 more chapters. Oh yeah, I'm feeling like there is a LOT of OOC-ness in this chapter, am I right? I also got confused when I wrote the first person perspective so if anyone sees any grammar mistakes tell me okay?

I kinda screwed the last chapter… haha.. Maybe I'm the only author who 'accidentally' upload the _wrong_ story. Oh well… that's what you get when you upload a story IN THE MIDDLE OF INTERNAL CLUB MEETING especially when you are the CLUB PRESIDENT…. //snicker// I won't hold a meeting in a place that has hot-spot facility anymore…

I don't see any problem with the Japanese terms so on with the… medical terms! (you are thinking I'm going to write footnotes aren't you//grin//)

Hypoxia: lack of oxygen

Tachycardia: a fast heartbeat

Heh.. I'm trying to give the simplest explanation on the medical terms, I hope it is enough

Okay, next is the footnotes…

(1) Karupin begins to call Fuji with his real name now, I hope you don't get confused with this… Oh yeah, just for your information.. at first Karupin thinks that Fuji's name is 'Morning Practice' but then she realized that Fuji's name is, well, _Fuji_, so she is going to call him Fuji from this chapter on…

(2) Haha, Ryoma started to throw away the '-senpai' suffix… I wonder when will he call Fuji by his first name… //snicker//

(3) It is called Jealousy, Ryoma-kun. JEALOUSY.

(4) I never know that you are such a gentleman, Fuji-kun..

Fuji: I'm not. //smiles sweetly//

But you are! At least you are able to control your pervert-ness. Oh I'm so proud of you Fuji-kun!!

Fuji//evil grin// Saa.. that's because this fic's rate is T. If the rate is M I won't hesitate to… //evil laughter accompanied with the eerie BGM//

Oookay, may I took back what I said earlier?

(5) Again, another confusing paragraph. I seemed to use a lot of 'which' word in this paragraph… oh well.. //grin//

(6) I know there are several countries that use Fahrenheit scale instead of Celsius but I'm using Celsius, okay? 39C is equal to 102.2F if I'm not mistaken.

(7) Now now Karupin.. what have I said about 'girls' and 'cursing'?

(8) You have NO IDEA of how RIGHT your thought is, Nanjirou-san! Haha..

Fuji: Ne, moodychan… I have a question…

What is it Fuji darling?

Fuji: What happened to my punishment game with Ryoma-chan?

Aha.. right.. the punishment game…

Fuji: Don't tell me you forget about it..

//nervous laugh// Must've slipped my mind… haha.. GOMEN!!

Okay that's all. Next chapter will be up by the end of the month. If I manage to survive my Pediatric, Internal Medicine and Obstetric class… arrgghh!! Those classes are KILLING ME!!

**Disclaimer**: PoT is NOT MINE. Never was and never will be.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Through Karupin's Eyes

* * *

(Ryoma's POV)

I know this day will come sooner or later…

I sigh as I walk beside oyaji, aiming for the tennis court. Usually I will get excited about the match that is about to happen (I always get excited by watching Fuji's or Buchou's game btw) but I just can't imagine Fuji comes out as the winner for this game. Not when his opponent is that pervert monster. And somehow I feel a little uneasy about the whole thing. Now why do I feel like that?

My steps are abruptly stopped as oyaji pull my arms, causing me to turn over and shot him an annoyed glare, but he is too busy shooting his own glare to Fuji. Heh. I never know he can glare. Anyway, what has Fuji done _this_ time?

"Would you mind walking in front?" Oyaji asks in a high-pitched tone, obviously he is annoyed by something.

"Saa, it's okay. I enjoy the _view_ from here."

I can see Fuji's eyes glint gleefully and his lips are making a nice curve and form a smile. Wonder what makes him so happy… Wait. Masaka… God, Fuji.. Can you be _normal_ for just one second??!! You pervert!!

(Fuji's POV)

I know this day will come sooner or later…

I smile cheerfully as I tail the two Echizens. Well, not so cheerfully actually since that good for nothing Himalayan cat is resting peacefully in my Ryo-chan's arm (does Ryoma have to carry the damn cat wherever he go?), but I'm contented nonetheless. The thought of playing a match with _the_ Echizen Nanjirou is overwhelming even for me, I can't wait! I'm not sure I can beat this guy but one thing is certain, I am NOT going to lose Ryoma.

So I walk. And I walk. And I began to feel bored even though we have only walk for about three minutes. At first my eyes landed to the beautiful scenery around me, and to the clear blue sky upon me, and then as they continue their search for beautiful objects they stopped at the figure walking in front me. And I have to fight down a chuckle. Some say sometimes the beautiful things lies just ahead of you, they don't know how right they are.

Have I mention that Ryoma is so hot in his pajama? Well, add the evening sunlight piercing down his body and a couple of sweat on his nape and you will have an exquisite Ryoma. And I have to say that I enjoy seeing his back from here, I giggle mentally on that thought, careful not to let my sadistic aura leak (or Ryoma will notice what I am up to). That is when my train of thoughts were scattered as Echizen senior snapped at me.

"Would you mind walking in front?!"

"Saa, it's okay. I enjoy the _view_ from here." _Seriously_, I add mentally. Seeing Ryoma's back side is totally enjoyable.

"The more reason why you should walk in front! You'll make a hole in my son's ass if you continue staring it like that!"

Aw, if a simple stare can make a hole in something then Ryoma's body is practically hollow by now. I chuckle at the thought and Ryoma, as usual, able to catch me while doing it so he sent me one of his (unintentionally) cute pouting face. See, Echizen-san? We are so deeply in love with each other, there's no use to separate us apart.

Okay, after much debating which involved countless intimidations between the samurai and me, I agreed to walk beside them (like hell I will walk in front), particularly beside Ryoma (this is where the intimidation takes part). The tennis court is just ahead and I can't help but feel a little nervous. It's not like I'm afraid of losing the game but more like afraid of not getting the samurai's approval for dating his son, not that it matters much btw but it definitely makes things a lot easier in the future. But the nervous spell is broken as I felt a warm hand slipping beside mine, making its way to clutch my hand firmly. I blink several times, hardly believing that Ryoma is actually making the move on me. Does that mean…

"My hand is cold…"

Is his lame excuse for claiming my hand (not that I have anything against it). I just gave him a quiet snicker as I tightened my grip. Ryoma may be a very good athlete but he is the worst liar. How can his hand be cold when it feels like a steaming bun in my palm? Not to mention that it is still summer in Japan. "I'm sure it is." I said in gleeful voice, fighting down the urge to pull his lithe body closer since Echizen-san will kick me out of his house that instant.

"Do your best." He says before he let go his hand, which is not an easy thing to do when my hand refuses to lose the warmth that has been lingering around for a few minutes, but I let him pull his hand off mine in the end after I give him a squeeze one last time.

"Cute…"

* * *

Through Karupin's Eyes

* * *

Karupin was too distracted by Ryoma's warmth that she didn't notice what was going on between her master and her rival, coz if she did, Fuji's going to have an arm fully covered with blood right now. When she gained control of herself again however, she found that she was on Ryoma's lap. Yep, she definitely love Ryoma's lap and she's not willing to share it with anyone.

"Hey, Karupin.. what do you think of Fuji?"

_Pervert?_ She said mentally as she met Ryoma's gaze, feeling a little annoyed every time she heard that specific name. _Annoying, evil, sly, psycho, smiling idiot, need me to continue the list?_

"I think he's an idiot."

_Well, at least we agree on that one._ She thought happily, letting her master to brush her fur as she arched her back. "Meow."

After ten minutes of warming up, Nanjirou and Fuji started to talk about some rules. They agreed that the game would be self-judged, considering they both were sportive athletes they didn't need a referee in the first place, and they would use the sudden death system. Ryoma of course, protested the decision since that meant he couldn't watch the game up close on the referee bench but his effort was useless so he went straight to the nearby tree and sit there, grumpily.

"Oi, kiddo. We'll only play one game. Don't hold back or you'll be sorry."

"Sochira koso."

Fuji won at the coin toss so he chose to serve first, letting Nanjirou to choose court. Of course he won't hold back, Ryoma was at stake here. He wouldn't use his usual 'observe and strike back' strategy but rather go all out from the start.

He took the yellow ball and went to the base line, ready to serve. He hesitated for a while, deeply considering which move should he use first. He couldn't use his most powerful attack at the beginning of the game because he was sure that Nanjirou would figure out how to counter every single of them once he unleash it… Hm..

He began the game by giving Nanjirou his cut serve, not his most powerful serve but it would do. Nanjirou gave the brunet his amused look while rubbing his chin, thinking that the kid was quite good but the kid was nowhere near his ability. "Oops! I almost lose it." He said as he hit the ball with a volley.

Now that was rare, he didn't expect the ex-pro tennis player to be able to counter his cut serve on the first trial. This game would be longer than he predicted..

_I'll hit it with a top spin…_ He thought as he raised his racket swiftly.

"Hey, don't be stingy. I wanna see your special slice. Ryoma couldn't stop bragging about how beautiful the moves was."

Fuji raised an eyebrow in amusement. And he thought that Ryoma never talk about him in front of anyone… Not so far away under a nearby tree, the said rookie was choking like crazy and almost fell back to the ground. "Dammit, oyaji! You just can't keep your mouth _shut_ can you??!!" He said desperately as he leaned down the grass, pulling Karupin closer to his chest.

"Ne, Ryo-chan…" He called in a loud voice the minute he release his top spin toward Nanjirou, causing his lover to roll his eyes over, and then mouthed the rest of the sentence as if he didn't want Nanjirou to hear it, 'Mada-mada-da-ne' and as a closure, he gave a small grin which successfully make the smaller tennis player to blush

"15-0!" Nanjirou shouted victoriously as the tennis ball flew out from Fuji's court. "You better fix your eyes on the court, kid."

"Ah, gomen…"

"I don't want a top spin. Where's your slice?"

"Do you mean, Hakugei? If that so, I'm afraid I can't show it to you."

"Humph. Stingy!" The samurai whimpered as he served with a style that had been so familiar for the brunet, the twist serve, but this time it was heavier and sharper than the one Ryoma used to give him. Fuji had to use all his strength to return it, and he frowned at the process. Turned out that the brunet was making a nice volley. Nice as in 'easy to hit with a smash'.

"You have a nice footwork but strength is definitely your downside." He smirked, hitting the ball with a powerful blow.

"We'll see about that.." Eyes snapped open, concentration at maximum (he didn't even get jealous when Karupin licked Ryoma's earlobe) and he was ready to launch his favorite from the triple counter, "Higuma Otoshi." Was his last word before he intercepted the flying ball. He was confident that Higuma Otoshi would always work for every smash. Haha.. guess again..

"30-0! Return ace."

_What?!_

"That should teach you not to turn your back during a tennis match."

Okay, so turning your back during a match was not the brightest idea one could come up with (it was a cool pose nonetheless) but that had absolutely nothing to do with Nanjirou being able to return his counter. That old man was just ridiculously skilled.

"Does Ryoma-chan brag about all my triple counter to you?"

"Every single one of them. In detail of course."

For the first time in his life, Fuji was torn between happiness and annoyed state. Happy because Ryoma was willing to brought him as a topic when the younger one was having his 'father-son conversation', annoyed because Nanjirou could figure out how to counter every single of shot because of it. Maybe he should create the fourth counter…

* * *

Through Karupin's Eyes

* * *

Tezuka was putting his clothes on when he heard the doorbell rang. He dried his hair with a towel before throwing it in to a nearby basket and moved his legs toward the door.

"Echizen?"

"Konbanwa, buchou."

"Meow."

_A cat?_

Before the captain allowed them to come in, Ryoma stepped inside, taking Karupin along with him. In normal condition, he wouldn't mind having one or two regular in his house. But it was _Echizen_ who showed up in front of his door at _NIGHT_. Or to put it in a full sentence, it was Fuji's, the notorious possessive tensai who got jealous easily, lover named Echizen who showed up in front of his door at _NIGHT_. Fuji was so going to strangle his neck when the brunet found out about this…

"What brings you here?" He asked as he closed the door, leading the way to the living room. The younger boy just shrugged and threw himself to the nearest couch.

He sighed, knowing that he could spend the whole night asking the same question to his youngest regular and still unable to receive an answer. So, instead of forcing the boy to speak, which was obviously something he didn't want to do right then, he offered some juice.

"Doumo.." The prodigy answered as he took the juice from Tezuka, one of his hands still brushed the Himalayan cat, which apparently sleeping soundly in Ryoma's lap, gently.

An awkward silence. The captain was expecting such thing actually. Not that he had Inui's ability to predict things but rather it was what likely to happened when you have one stoic tennis club captain who didn't like to talk much and one tennis prince who was too preoccupied with his own problem to start the conversation.

"Where's your parent?"

"Away on business trip."

"Oh.."

Another silence. Truth speaking, he didn't care about the silence. In fact, he enjoyed the solemn mood. But the sheer curiosity was killing him so he had to do something about it. "How's Fuji?" He finally asked to break the silence. Which made Ryoma to spurt his juice over Tezuka's clean T-shirt.

"Ah!! Sorry, buchou!!" The boy quickly got up from the couch, completely forgot that there was a sleepy Himalayan cat on his lap, and wipe the juice stain with his hand. Hm, one thing was for sure, there was Fuji involved.

Karupin was too sleepy to even protest so she chose to take a nap on one of Tezuka's couch.

"Having a problem with Fuji?" _Again?_ He added mentally as he caught Ryoma's wrist, causing the younger boy to stop his activity. He could hear a quiet 'Hnn', signaling that he was right, and then sighed. "Care to give some explanation?"

What was he thinking??! Tezuka-buchou was obviously not the first person to cross his mind whenever he wanted some advice. Sure the captain was wise enough but… shouldn't there be someone who's more suited for this kind of role? Oishi-senpai for example. Or Momo-senpai. Or even Kikumaru-senpai. Then how come he found himself in Tezuka-buchou's house late at night? Mystery… Oh well, since he was there, he might as well asked some 'dating' advice.

Tezuka was stunned when he heard Ryoma's story and quickly regretting his curiosity. "Fuji did what?" Ryoma pulled down his cap deeper to cover the blush creeping on his face, "And, correct me if I'm wrong, you want me to give you '_dating'_ advice?" A nod was all it took to make him feel like the end of the world was coming in his way. Cursing mentally, Tezuka was tempted to yell 'There is Oishi for this kind of thing for God's sake!!' but he managed to keep his composed figure and only made a twitch.

"I need to go change my shirt (_and take some aspirin_, he added mentally). Wait here."

Tezuka was reluctantly changing his shirt, hoping that it would take him forever just to do such simple task, sulking about he shouldn't be in that kind of mess in the first place when suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Moshi moshi"

"Tezuka…"

Gulped..

"Fuji...?"

"I need to talk about something. It's important…"

Somehow he felt he knew where the conversation would lead…

"It's about Ryoma-chan…"

He then buried his head on the pillow, not wanting to listen to the rest of the words. Didn't anyone go to Oishi anymore? Social skill was certainly something he lacked of but that didn't seem to stop anyone to ask for his help, oh joy…

Being a responsible captain that he was, he forced himself to listen to Fuji's problem. It was the exact thing that Ryoma had told him earlier but Fuji was able to say it in a more… _vulgar_ approach, which made his head ached. Now where did he put the aspirin?

"Echizen-san told me to break up with Ryoma-chan, which is an impossible thing to do, so I thought I should do something _extreme_ like…"

Tezuka pull the phone away from his ear, he didn't hear the rest. He didn't WANT to hear the rest. Maybe he should just hang up… wait… he couldn't hang up on Fuji… so what should he do??!

Suddenly he could hear someone knocking on his door. Thank God!! Maybe his parents had come home!!

"Tezuka-buchou? You okay?? You took a really long time just to change your shirt.."

Or maybe not.. Bummer..

"Why do I hear Ryoma-chan's voice?"

Damn.. Things were turning from worse to worst… he better explain the whole situation FAST. He definitely didn't want to have Fuji as his enemy…

"Buchou? Are you dressed yet? I'm coming in.."

_Yes I am dressed but you're not allowed to come in!! Fuji's going to kill me!!_

"Hold a sec. I'm on the phone." Was his answer.

"Tezuka.. You owe me an explanation!" Tezuka shuddered instantly. Seemed like Fuji was able to send his evil aura from a faraway place.

Okay, he had two options… First, hung up the phone and dealt with Fuji's wrath later. Second, packed his clothes and spent the night on a hotel or a nearby acquaintance's house (since he couldn't bring the rest of the regular in his mess), hopefully those love birds would take the hint and _LEAVE HIM ALONE_. The second option was so tempting and doable but it would make him look like a sissy. Oh well… first option it is..

"Fuji.. I'll explain it LATER." And with that he hung up. Hoping that all the heavenly being up there would took a pity on him and give him protection to stay _alive_. At least until the next tournament…

* * *

a/n:

Hahaha… okay, so I messed Tezuka's personality… (Tezuka's fans… don't kill me!!) but he's so hard to write! Anyway, I kinda rush this chapter since I don't have any free time in April (and May and June). It is either I post the chapter now or in late june / early july, so.. I'm sorry if it doesn't turn out like you expected.. (it certainly doesn't turn out like I first planned, that's for sure..)

Oh yeah! I just realized that you guys are being SO nice to me… the last chapter really sucks and I still have a nice reviews… (I swear I am going to send my self a flame, once I figure out how to write one…) Oh, and I'm planning to re-write chapter 2 and 3 if I found the time (and the mood).. Anyway, I kinda change the story's mood, do you like it?? (less humor, that's for sure..) Hoho.. I'm in this lovey dovey mood lately

Japanese terms:

Masaka: Don't tell me (This is a tricky word actually since I can't translate it literally… but oh well..)

Sochira koso: You too (when someone ask you to do something and you want that someone also do the same, you use this line)

Konbanwa: Good evening

Moshi moshi: Hello

I'm not feeling like adding the footnotes (I have to re-read this chapter if I want to make one…) so I'll skip it this time.. haha :P oh yeah! I know that there might be some inconsistency between chapters so I'm going to give a quick review: Only a few selected regulars know that Fuji is dating Ryoma (they are Momo, Eiji, and Tezuka. Oh, and Inui. Tezuka knew because Fuji told him, _obviously_, and Inui knew because he's Inui). Btw, I REALLY don't understand… I don't think the last two chapters are _funny_ (I was like this: TT when I wrote/read it) but oh well.. people has their own reaction…

Extra note: I know I said I didn't have any free time in April – June, I forgot that I have 3 days off for Easter.. hahaha… silly me.. Unfortunately, I'm not in the mood to continue this fic just yet so the next chapter will be posted next June.. or July.. I'm not sure…

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is NOT MINE. Never was and never will be.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Through Karupin's Eyes

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu was stunned. He stood silently few feet away from his front door, staring and blinking simultaneously with an open jaw. After a few minutes posing like that, he began to feel his oral cavity was lacking its optimum moist condition so he quickly closed his mouth, shaking his head slowly as he did so. He started to feel pain throbbing his head, and he was really tempted to bang his head on the wall, but the thought that he was in the middle of phone conversation with his vice captain kept him from doing it.

"Tezuka?" Oishi called from the other line with a concern voice. He gulped, trying to calm himself down, absentmindedly tightened his grip on the cellphone before he cleared his throat and answered, "I really need to have my eyes checked (and start seeing a psychiatrist) tomorrow…" with a weak tone.

"What are you saying?"

"For a moment there, I really believed that Echizen's cat was _smiling_ while eavesdropping our conversation." He paused, eyes still staring outside, and then continued, "And somehow I have the feeling that Echizen's cat was heading toward Fuji's house right now."

They both fell silent, each was busy with their own thought to start a new topic. The captain was thinking how ridiculous it was for him to even _think_ that cat could eavesdrop (he's not even sure cats could understand human's language) but somehow the idea just seemed so… _real_… And if Tezuka had the ability to read other's mind through a telephone, he could hear Oishi saying 'My God, Tezuka. Go see a psychiatrist already!!!' but being a considerate friend and vice captain, he said "Go take a rest Tezuka. We'll talk about this later. I'm going to call Eiji now. Jya." Instead.

"Hn." He closed the door and started walking to his room. Maybe Oishi was right. He did need a rest. Fuji had been terrorizing him for the past five days. Uhm.. actually, Fuji didn't _terrorize_ him, the brunet was only calling him in god knows what time in the middle of the night, saying how sad he was to think that his love was so one sided (Fuji deliberately skipped the part where he threatened the younger boy to accept his love) plus a detailed report of his progress on his attempt to molest the poor child, and ended the conversation with the same question: "So, Tezuka.. Do you think I should teach Ryoma-chan about se-" (The captain always managed to put the phone faraway from his ear so he never heard the last word, and he was pretty sure he didn't want to know. Period). Every freaking night. No, that tensai didn't terrorizing him, he _traumatized_ the poor captain.

"I hope I didn't do the wrong thing…"

---30 minutes earlier---

The sound of clock ticking was echoing in his bedroom, but slowly yet progressively, another beating sound began to join it on the background. It was the sound of someone's heartbeat. More specifically, it was Tezuka's heart beat. He was sitting on his bedside, cellphone was still in his possession, trying his best to avoid eye contact with the younger boy who was just a few steps away from his bed.

"Do…" The younger one started to break the awkward silence, "I mean, is it normal for lovers to do _that_?" He sent Tezuka his big, cute, innocent, sparkling with hope eyes and of course since Tezuka was avoiding any eye contact with the boy, he missed it. Frankly, he didn't know what the kid meant when he said _'that'_ but seeing Fuji as his lover, he could _guess_. Oh he felt so sorry for that poor boy, and to think someone so innocent and pure like Ryoma had someone so perverted and mentally unstable like Fuji Syuusuke as his first lover…

"I…" He wanted to say 'I _SERIOUSLY_ don't know the answer! Go ask your dad for that kind of question!!' but stopped himself from doing so. Instead, he rolled his eyes to meet the other's, both hands were resting on the bed, and said, "Do you feel uncomfortable when he.. uhm.. you know…"

Both men were sharing the same shade of red on their face and even though no one said it out loud they made a pact via eye contact with each other not to let whatever they were going to discuss left the room. At least until Fuji came up with another sadistic plan to retrieve the information.

He shrugged, putting both of his hand behind his back while he bent his head down. "A little." Was his answer and after a short paused he continued his words before Tezuka could give any respond, "He tried to seduce me in front of oyaji! Doesn't that pervert know the concept of doing private _things_ in private place?!"

Tezuka let out a relieved sigh, thinking 'At least Fuji wasn't doing anything funny to an underage boy _IN FRONT OF THE BOY'S DAD'_. Looked like the tensai still had a tiny sanity left inside his perverted mind… "So Fuji was only flirting you… What else did he do? Kissed you in front of your dad?"

"No.. I'm the one kissing him first earlier this day."

And Fuji said that his love was so one sided… he thought sarcastically. Well, one thing for sure, Ryoma _did_ love the tensai back. The younger boy just didn't realize it yet. Hey! If he told this to Fuji, would the tensai spare his life for having Ryoma in his house tonight??(1)

"I don't see any reason why you should be this angry toward Fuji."

"So you are saying this kind of things _normal_?"

"More or less." He got up and shortened his distance with his kouhai then gave a light tap on the boy's shoulder. "You should go to Fuji's house and tell him that you're not angry anymore. (oh, and tell Fuji not to put me in his 'Must Kill Enemy' list since I _am_ the one encouraging you to forgive him)"

"Phew. Thanks buchou, you're a big help." There was a wide grin on his face as he said so, and continued "I thought there was something wrong with my body when he touched my sensitive part(2) with his bare hand" He leaned down and whispered the next words in the captain's ear, "It gave me a weird sensation but somehow I didn't want him to stop. Too bad oyaji was there…"

Ryoma might be either too happy that he missed one of Tezuka's rare shocked expression (eyes widening, jaws dropped open) or just didn't care about anything at that point of time. He quickly gave a quick bow and excused himself from the room, saying "I'm going to Fuji's house. Please take care of Karupin. I promise I'll get her first thing in the morning. Oh, and if oyaji ever calls you, just say that I'm spending the night in your house. He's still a little annoyed with my lover." He paused, feeling rather embarrassed after saying the last word but quickly shook his head muttering "God it feels strange calling him 'lover'…" under his breath then started to run, leaving the shocked captain behind.

"Echizen! He's not _touching_ you. He molested you!! He should have been charged with child molestation in the first place! What have I done??" He knew that it was all too late seeing his junior had already left his house that there was no way his voice could reach him. Ryoma may be innocent and pure but the kid also had a high curiosity level, and Fuji _knew_ how to use that trait so it could be beneficial for him. Wait.. Ryoma said he would get the cat first thing in the morning, was he implying…?

Oh Lord…

(Karupin's POV)

---15 Minutes earlier---

The sound of someone opening the door woke me up. As I sleepily open my eyes and start to look around, I find myself in an unfamiliar living room. Strange. The room is far too tidy to be the Echizens' living room. Trust me. I spend almost all my free time un-tidying three spots in Ryo-chan's house: the living room, the kitchen and that pervert old man's room. As for Ryo-chan's room… it's not that I don't want to mess it but the room is already in a deep mess the first place.

So I jump off the couch, looking around and found several spots that have Ryo-chan's smell on it. At least I don't get stranded in a total stranger house. After a few sniffing later, I remember something. Ryo-chan was taking me somewhere, buchou's house if I heard right, but I fell asleep halfway reaching there. Maybe this is that buchou's house? Oh right, I need to find Ryo-chan fast. I missed him already.

As I walk around the house, I see some pictures of a weird glasses guy. I said 'weird' because that guy seems to have a lack in facial expression. I mean, he's so stiff in each of the pictures. His family portrait for example (I'm not sure whether it is a family portrait or not but from my experience, any picture that is displayed in the center of the living room's wall is usually a family portrait), his mom and his dad and both of his grandparents were smiling (it was a faint smile but a smile nonetheless) and his expression was like: T T In other smaller picture taken at a beach, his friends (I'm assuming they are his friends since Ryo-chan is seen among them, that annoying Fuji was also present) were doing funny poses and grinned widely (but Ryo-chan seemed rather irritated so he just stared at the camera doing nothing) guess what his expression... It's: T T again. But as I keep observing the pictures, something hit me. If I remember correctly, Ryo-chan called this guy 'buchou'. Meaning he's the one whom Ryo-chan looks up to. Meaning I have to be nice to this guy. Like I always say, a friend of Ryo-chan is a friend of mine and an enemy of Ryo-chan is also my enemy. Oh, I recently add the third phrase: Ryo-chan's lover is my ultimate enemy.

My goal has shifted from finding Ryo-chan to finding this 'buchou'. I can always find Ryo-chan later, we have a deep and unbreakable bond anyway so it's not hard for me to find him no matter where he is.(3) Being a clever Himalayan cat, I just knew that bedrooms usually located in the inner part of the house. Seeing that this house is a two story house, I am assuming the bedrooms are located in the second floor. So I directed my feet toward the stairs and climb it.

Bingo. Upstairs, I found one room which light is on and I distinctly heard a male voice from that room. I quickly ran toward the room and feel lucky that the door is left open. I use my head to push it over and find him standing near the window, talking alone. Wait. Scratch that idea. He's talking to a small box-shaped thing. Oh my god… this guy has a mental problem!! Normal people don't talk to a _box_(4)!!

"I'm also quite surprised when Fuji first told me the details. But that's not the point."

He even gives that box thing a name?? How retarded is he anyway?? Wait.. Did he say 'Fuji'?? Grr.. I hate that name!

"I am saying, Echizen is spending the night in Fuji's house. I just can't let Echizen be alone with Fuji. Fuji might do… _things_ to him. No, I'm not worrying too much. This is Fuji we are talking about. And yes, he had tried seducing Echizen to sleep with him (don't ask how I got that little piece of information)"

I blinked. Since that guy said so many words in one breath, I am having difficulties in translating his sentence into cat language. I can only catch him saying 'Echizen', presumably Ryo-chan, 'Fuji' and 'sleep'. That is enough to make me feel annoyed. No one is allowed to sleep in the same bed with Ryo-chan except me!!(3)

"Oishi, are you still with me?"

Argh! What is he saying?? I decide to come closer quietly then leap to the bed in order to gain better access to hear the conversation. He is too distracted with his own problem that he doesn't notice me dropping his alarm clock down. Oo.. I hope it doesn't break..

"I know Fuji will kill me if I show up in front of his house tonight. Why are you saying I won't be able to make it in time? Fuji's house is just a few blocks away."(5)

At that last sentence, he suddenly turned around and caught me listening to his conversation red handed. I quickly give him my most adorable smile (it's not like he knows I _am_ indeed eavesdropping so I decide to play it _cool_) before I ran out, leaving him way behind me. At least I have all the information I need. Ryo-chan is in Fuji's house, Fuji's house is several blocks away.

He chases me to the front door but then he stops. As I continue to run, I can hear him saying "I really need to have my eyes checked tomorrow." At those words, I sigh. No honey, you don't need to have your eyes checked. You need to go see a psychiatrist. Talking to a box is the first step that leads to mental disorder.

* * *

Through Karupin's Eyes

* * *

That morning, Taka was late for his morning practice. It's very unusual for him to be late, and he doubted Tezuka would order him to do laps considering this was his first offense, but that didn't mean he didn't feel guilty. He constantly checked his watch every ten seconds as he ran toward the tennis court, hoping he's not as late as Seigaku's prince of late- er… tennis. Prince of tennis. Who always arrived late in every morning practice. 

As he reached the school's gate, he met Oishi, Eiji and Momo. Seeing Eiji and Momo late was kinda acceptable, but Oishi? Oishi never late…

"Taka-san. It's rare seeing you late." The vice captain called him, totally ignoring the fact that him being late was also a rare occasion.

"Nya!! Don't tell me you also know what happen between Fujiko and ochibi. Unya… and I thought it was supposed to be a _secret_."

"Eeto… what are you saying?"

"Taka-senpai! You don't need to pretend like you don't know." The dunk smasher player grinned, giving a light tap on Taka's back before he leaned closer and whispered, "I heard Fuji-senpai _finally_ did it. (Or at least he _attempted_ to do it.) I'm always amazed he didn't do it earlier…" and then laughed loudly, didn't notice the clueless expression on Taka's face.

"What makes you so happy, _Momo-chan_?"

The said person gasped, he felt shivers running down his spine. He didn't need to turn his head around to see whose voice was that. And judging from the voice alone, he was pretty sure that person was in a _very_ bad mood. All the more reason to _not_ turn his head around.

"Ohayou, Fuji." Taka, who was still clueless about Fuji's relationship to Ryoma, greeted. He didn't realize that the other three had been quickening their running pace and left him behind. "What happened to your face Fuji?"

At that time, Fuji's face was full of band aids. There are three on each cheek, two on his fore head and neck. But as he observed the brunet more carefully, he found that Fuji had a lot more band aids on his arms. "Forget that. What happened to you, Fuji? You're like a walking mummy."(6)

"My ultimate rival, _the stupid fur ball_." He said ignorantly while emphasizing the last words.

"She's not stupid, Fuji-senpai. Morning, Taka-senpai."

"Morning, Echizen-kun." He replied absentmindedly, at the same time Fuji was mumbling 'Whatever' in an annoyed tone. After a few moments, he tilted his head and asked, "How long have you been running behind me?"

"Since you greeted Fuji-senpai."

"Oh.."

"Taka-san, Echizen, Fuji!!" Someone called their name in a very loud voice. It was Tezuka's, and by the look of it, he was not very pleased. Of course he wasn't pleased. How could he be pleased when 2/3 of his regulars were LATE when there wasn't anyone late from the non-regular group? The captain was standing in front the tennis court gate in his jersey, hands are folded in front of his chest, looking rather annoyed. "Taka-san, 5 laps. Don't be late again. Echizen and Fuji, you two do 50."

Taka gave the captain a confused look, he didn't need to say his thought out loud because it seemed like Tezuka _knew_ what he was thinking. This was also Fuji's first offense on being late, why did he get to do 50 laps? Little that Taka knew that Tezuka was doing it for two reasons, first because Fuji had been making his life so terrible the past six days and this was his perfect revenge, second… he knew that the brunet needed to solve his problem with his new lover (judging by his present condition). That's why he's giving the tensai the same amount of laps that doubled everyone else's punishment. Oh he was so considerate…

"Inui-senpai.." The snake quietly approaching the data player as he saw Tezuka ordered the last three people to do laps. He knew that there was something going on recently, and he was determined to figure it out today.

"Nani, Kaidou?" He answered without taking his eyes off the other regulars while his hands were still busy scribbling something down his notebook.

"I need to ask you something."

He nodded, knowing perfectly where the subject was heading. After a few more scribbling, he closed his notebook, trapping his pencil inside it, and fixed his glasses with his free hand. "Let's go somewhere else (far away from Fuji's hearing range)."

* * *

Through Karupin's Eyes

* * *

"Like I said… I'm sorry." He said in between his panting breath as he tried to catch up with his lover, but the only respond he got was a muffled 'Hmmph' before his lover quickened his pace and left him behind. "Che! I really don't understand him…"

"Echizen! What had you done? Fuji-senpai looks scarier than usual.."

"Karupin…" He mumbled quickly before he too quickened his pace to catch up with Fuji again. At that time, the four certain regulars were thinking different things. Momo was thinking 'I knew there was something strange with that cat!!', Eiji's mind was filled with 'Unya.. Fujiko is so mean to Ochibi…', Oishi was thinking 'How come I didn't realize this sooner?? Fuji didn't even hide the fact that he's going out with Echizen… oh I'm so not worthy…' while Taka was only thinking 'What's the matter with all this people?'

The third lap, Ryoma was left far behind. Tezuka was observing those two quietly thinking _I don't know Fuji can run that fast_.

The fifth lap, Taka was practicing his serve alone while Oishi joined Tezuka who was still observing the couple but with a much more annoyance (since Ryoma was still unable to catch up with his lover), thinking his plan would only be wasted if Fuji didn't let Ryoma making any contact with him.

After 15 laps, Tezuka began to train the non-regular, while Inui and Kaidou was having a friendly double match with Taka and Oishi. Ryoma seemed to get rather annoyed that he didn't try to catch up with Fuji anymore, while Momo and Eiji was whispering to each other as they do their laps.

In their 20th laps, Eiji managed to corner his kouhai and tell him something, which made the underclassman blushed, while Momo managed to catch up with his senpai(7) and try to say something but failed, just as he expected.

25 laps, Eiji and Momo were exchanging grin as they joined Tezuka training the non-regulars while Ryoma was contemplating Eiji's suggestion. At this point, Fuji silently gave side glance every once in a while, fighting the urge to smile as he saw his lover blushing furiously without a clear reason.

40 laps, all the regulars (minus Fuji and Ryoma) was starting to get inpatient as Ryoma hadn't showed any signs of initiating Eiji's plan. They stopped whatever they were doing at that time and gathered in front of the club house to watch the couple like it was some sort of TV drama.

Finally, the last lap. The crowd gathering in front of the club house was getting bigger and Tezuka was getting irritated, half because no one was practicing seriously half because of Fuji/Ryoma unfinished business. When all hopes seemed to be gone, he finally heard Ryoma yelling something,

"Syuusuke!! Wait up or I swear I'm going to break up with you!!"

And that was the point where Taka _finally_ got his enlightment about the whole situation happening around him and removed him from his dark era. He was speechless at that time as his brain refused to process the newest information that was sent by both his eyes and his ears. Seeing his friend in such a shock state, Eiji decided to be nice and handed him his racket. And a racket was all it took to perk him up again. He was swinging the racket wildly, shouting "SHOCKING!" as he did so.

"Ano… guys… I think we should give them some privacy…"

"What are you saying, Oishi-senpai?! Just look at those cute couple!! You don't see this everyday in normal life, heck you don't even see this kind of scene everyday in TV. Screw privacy!!"

"Nya, look everyone!! Fujiko stopped!! Hoi hoi!!"

"Echizen… smiles.. fsshh…"

"AAAAWWW!!! He's soooooo cute!!!" Both Momo and Eiji yelled in unison.

"Hm…" Inui quickly grabbed his notebook and open the last page, swiftly scribbling something down before he muttered, "There is a high possibility that this situation will develop in to something much more interesting…" He then let out his creepy laugh, the same laugh he did whenever he finished developing his lethal veggie juice, which made all the tennis club members shivered (their usual reaction whenever they heard that laugh).

"Please you guys! Give them PRIVACY." The vice captain pleaded desperately as he knew that any minute Fuji and Ryoma were going to 'kiss and make up'.

"Everyone," Tezuka finally said in a stern voice, "Turn your back. Now. Anyone who disobeys my order will have to do 100 laps."

"Haha, then it's fine with me! I am able to do 100 laps anyway."

"That's 300 laps for you, Momoshirou."

"Tsk…" He then unwillingly turned his back around.

After a few moments, Tezuka realized that turning around wasn't enough since Ryoma was rather… _vocal_ when he kissed (that or Fuji was plain expert in using his tongue to draw that reaction from his lover) so he ordered everyone to cover their ears and pretended to be deaf even if they couldn't get rid Ryoma's moan of pleasure off their hearing range.

"How long should we do this, Tezuka-buchou?"

"Fssh.. Of course until they stop kissing, idiot."

"Nya… what's the point in covering our ears when we can still hear sounds?"

"It gives us the _illusion_ of not hearing anything so the next time we met with Fuji and Echizen we won't be so awkward."

"Eeto.. that makes sense…"(8)

"GOD Syuusuke!! How many times do I have to tell you to NOT grope me in public?! (Not that I hate it but) you tend to rip my shirt whenever you do that! I'm not going to attend today's class half naked!"

"He said ROPE, everyone!! We DID NOT hear Echizen yelled 'grope', understand?!"

"This is stupid…"

"O-i-shi-i-i!!! The trio freshmen(9) fainted!!!"

And so, one problem is solved. From this point on Fuji won't feel so one sided anymore because Ryoma has, in his own way, shows the tensai that he _does_ love him back. The only problem left is to make Ryoma's dad and pet accept their relationship, but that is a story for the next chapter… :)

* * *

-Omake-

A sneak peak at Eiji's little plan…

---

In his 20th laps, the red head acrobatic player finally able to catch up with his junior. But since Ryoma wasn't very interested in talking to his senpai, Eiji had to push the younger boy against the tennis court's fence and trapped him between his arms. At this scene, Fuji almost re-traced his running course in the speed of light to throw the red head away, _literally_ of course, from HIS lover but then he remembered that he was still in the middle of a fight with the said person so he refrained himself from doing so.

"What do you want, Kikumaru-senpai?" The boy asked irritated-ly.

"Ochibi, you really need to solve your problems with Fujiko _fast_ nya. He's like a walking disaster right now!!"

"Easy for you to say. He doesn't even listen to me anymore."

"I have a plan." He leaned down and whispered, "Call him with his name, he will be very happy. And if he still doesn't pay any attention to you, just say that you're going to break up with him."

"Wha-?!" He shrieked as he developed a deep blush on his face. Oh God… that plan was just ridiculous, and childish, not to mention highly embarrassing. Would it work anyway? He really doubted a simple plan like that was able to get his lover's attention… And what if the tensai ignored the threat? Noo… he didn't want to think about it!!

"Hoi Hoi! It _WILL_ work. Trust me." Eiji winked cheerfully before he messed the other boy's hair. "Remember nya, call him by his first name!" And then he left.

Ryoma spent the next 30 laps contemplating Eiji's little plan before he finally executed it. He could feel his feet tremble and his hands were shaking, he cleared his throat and took a deep breath before shouting, "Syuusuke!! Wait up or I swear I'm going to break up with you!!"

Well… I don't need to write the rest, do I//grin//

* * *

a/n:

Hello people!! Surprised seeing me update this fic so quickly? Well, when the mood tells me to write, I write. Even if I'm still in the middle of my mid term exams. Seriously. See how scary my mood is?? And since my mind is still full of exams material, there might be LOTS of grammar confusion. I promise I'll check the grammar again once I finished my exams.

Footnotes:

(1) Fuji: Um… _//feint thinking//_ No _//smiles evilly//_

(2) His neck and waist (because it tickles) haha XD

(3) Well, Karupin, since you're so confident of your _'bond'_… how come you didn't realize that Ryoma-kun had already left?

Karupin: I was sleepy! My Ryo-chan sensor wasn't working right that time!!

(4) It is called 'cellular phone' Karupin…

(5) I don't know the location of each regular's house, but in this fic Fuji's house is located near Tezuka's house, okay?

(6) Noooo!!! Karupin scratched you on the _face_?!! I bet your face won't be so good looking like it should be… _//sobs//_ but don't worry, you're still my favorite Fuji-kun…

Ryoma: Back off woman!! Fuji's MINE!!

Do you forget that I'm the one who rules here? _//evil laughter//_

Ryoma: You're sick, you know that??

(7) Fuji was thinking about something at that time (his thought involved Eiji and a homicidal plan) so Momo was able to catch up with him

(8) Taka had put down the tennis racket when he covered his ears, he's not in his 'Burning' mode at that time

(9) They are Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro (in case you don't remember). I wanna give them some lines but this chapter has been far too long so… oh well..

Alright! Next chapter will be the last chapter (hopefully). Expect a lot of mushy scenes. What can I say, last chapter needs the mushy element.. haha.

Extra Notes: Whew… I manage to fit a little time to do some more grammar checking during my crazy schedule… I'm sorry for the OOC-ness.. what can I say, I wrote this during mid term exams week.. haha.. ookay, see you next time :)

**Disclaimer:** PoT is NOT mine. Never was and never will be.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n**: so i sat in front my laptop for hours, trying to fix chpt 6 and this silly story came out. hahaha.. well, just take this as a temporary chapter, meaning it will be deleted after i'm done revising. Anyway, this is dedicated to tiffany. Enjoy!

* * *

One day, Nanjirou decided to have a little 'father-son-future son in law' talk. Even though Nanjirou didn't show as much opposing attitude to the tensai, he still had a little problem with Fuji dating his son. Of course, Fuji agreed to come over to have that little chat simply because he NEVER ran away from any challenge. So that's why the trio found themselves sitting in an awkward situation. At least it was awkward for the Echizens. Fuji had already felt at home that he started messing the living room, looking at whatever things caught his interest. 

The conversation started with one simple question, "Of all people, why did you choose this guy?"

"Because you're going to die sooner if I date him." He replied ignorantly while joining Fuji who was seeing the Echizen's family tree which was displayed in the middle wall of the living room. "And because I love you so much." He continued in his faintest voice so only his lover could hear it. Fuji smiled, of course. Ryoma could be soo cute sometimes.

"Mataku! Just look at that guy! He's so girly, evil, sleek, liar, just name any bad traits you could think of and I bet he has it in him!!" Nanjirou reasoned, annoyed and hurt at Ryoma's words.

The couple simply ignored him, for them Nanjirou did not exist at that certain point of time! The samurai could only hissed in agitation while fighting his urge to do something suicidal.

After some time studying the family tree, Fuji found something SHOCKING.

"OMG! Look at this, Ryoma!" He pointed the name of Ryoma great grandfather. Our prince just tilted his head in confussion, asking some explanation from his lover. "It turns out that your great grandfather was my cousin's sister's great grandfather's from her father's side niece's brother!!"

The echizens were like TxT when they heard him explaining his great grandfather's relationship with his family.

"Eeerr… meaning?"

"As much as I love you, Ryoma, I can't be with you" He said, Nanjirou secretly dance in victory when he heard that line, then continued, "Because we're still related by blood." He faked a tear.

"Huh??!"

"Wait-a-minute!!! So what if you do relate to him by blood? Are you saying my son is not worthy for you?! How dare you!! I am NOT going to let you broke up with him!!!" Nanjirou yelled in annoyance, totally forgot his first intention which was to get his son broke up with the brunet.

This time, Fuji's the one grinning in victory. He quickly pulled Ryoma to his embrace and kissed him thoroughly for couple of minutes, making the older Echizen gawked, before saying another word. "Just kidding. We're not blood related so I'm free to date you. Anyway, Nanjirou-san, thanks for your permission."

"WHAT?!"

"A real man doesn't take back his words, right?"

"Well, a REAL MAN doesn't lie EITHER!! Especially to older people!!"

"Maa, I thought you already knew that I'm a _liar_…" //grinned//

"Gaaahhh!!! You're making my life one year shorter out of annoyance, you know that?!!!"

Ryoma smirked, he was REALLY enjoying his father's misery. "Like I said, I'm going out with him because you're going to die sooner if I do."

The little brat and his evil lover!! Oh he hate them so MUCH!!


End file.
